Viedzmia Lusharan Ranylle
Viedzmia Lusharan Ranylle is a legendary figure in the world's history, playing a crucial role in both The Magicka Rebellion and the Keign Wars before his death during the Second Archdemon Invasion. Apperance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History 'Early Life' Born the eldest son of the Great Wygtner Ranylle, The Aieyenmeister Magister Nobilus of the Church and a descendent of the First Ranylle , Viedzmia was treated to the rights and privileges of the higher class. Encouraged by his father to do great things for the good of the church he dreamed of someday becoming Grand Aieyenmeister someday just like his father. Working hard to prove to the world that he was far superior then the other “Commoners” Viedzmia entered the Church’s Academy at 16 and was trained to become a member of the Churches Grand Order. Striving to be the best student there, Viedzmia struggled, studied, and applied himself intently hoping to impress both his father and the rest of the world that he was truly worthy of taking up the legacy of Head of the Church. After 5 years at the Academy Viedzmia graduated at the top of his class. 'Ascension to Khanaidrameister ' On his 21st Birthday, Dz was honored with the Rank of Khanaidrameister, a feat that many believed he only obtained due to his father’s position as Grand Aieyenmeister. Serving in the Eastern Branch, which was at the time known as the new frontier, Viedzmia strived to prove to the gossiping members of the Church that he was deserving of his position for his skills and talents, and not just for his name. Choosing from a list of the Church’s finest new talents Viedzmia selected Caruis Ygyri, a young man hailing from the South who’s ambition drew in Viedzmia’s attention, and Yuria Flyorance, a local Eastern girl who Viedzmia saw much potential in, as his Midrank Khanaidra Officers. Together, the three of them were assigned to the Island’s Church located in the city of Anilozk, with Viedzmia as acting overseer to the island’s affairs. 'The Witch Hunts' Obsessed with showing the rest of the church that he was more then just his father’s son Viedzmia began a personnal vendetta against mages, launching several campaigns of Witch hunts across the island. Though at first he followed by the Mage’s policy to capture and deliver newly discovered mages to the institute for screening, Viedzmia quickly grew impatient at this rather slow process that he himself gained nothing from except the small fame of “finder’s fee.” Following a year of this work Viedzmia began to devote more personnel to the Witch Hunts across the Island, abusing his authority to “execute dangerous and non-capture-able Unregistered mages” on anyone that was even rumored to be a mage, evident or not. Roughly 40,000 individuals were personally executed for magehood by Viedzmia himself under this right. After ten years of living in fear installed by the Tyrannical Khanaidrameister Viedzmia, the City of Rosengard, which also housed the Island’s Institute, issued a state of war against Viedzmia and his Witch Hunts. Using both the City of Anilozk’s military and the Church’s own forces, Viedzmia began the Rosengard-Anilozk war, a war that devastated both cities for the years to come and also resulted in the massacre of the Vlthelusian Tribesmen, who Viedzmia felt were a potential ally to the Rosengardians, and a threat to the Church’s hold on the island. Unknown to the Khanaidrameister, his subordinate Caruis Ygyri had gone to the Institute for assistance and planned to assassinate his former master. Putting his plan in motion Viedzmia, by sheer luck, managed to escape his would-be killers, and went into hiding, planning to enact his revenge against his former subordinate. Although Caruis had not managed to kill him, he still made the claim of ridding the church of Viedzmia, “vanquishing the evil Tyrant that plagued the island.” Earning the trust of the island’s inhabitants as well as the Institute’s favor, Caruis took Viedzmia’s place as Khanaidrameister and leader of the Island’s Church. 'Exilement' Fleeing from the Church of Anilozk, Dz stumbled around the nearby forest, making it through to the otherside half-alive and on the brink of death. It is there that an Elderly woman by the name of Laynre discovered him and took her back to her village of Synreth and nursed him back to health. The poor small village, which was isolated on the other side of the lagoon, was populated with mages outside of the churches knowledge, and offered no outside communication what-so-ever. Spending several months recovering Viedzmia, who took up the name Dz to hid his real identity, got to know the people of the village better and slowly began to warm up to the mages living there. Upon his recovery Laynre took the man under her wing as she detected that he was the only other person with the same “energy type” that she had, even if he himself was not aware of his magical potential. Becoming a mentor to him, Laynre taught Dz the Art of Thread Dancing a type of Conjuration magic that she herself had invented with the help of her mentor. Although he understood the practice, Dz had difficulty with creating more complex and elaborate conjurations due to a inadequacy of skill and improper education of magic from his father. Yet for the next 5 years, Dz trained to inherit and improve his mentor’s teachings to him, refusing to rely on the “Teachings of Ranylle” to combat foes. Upon her deathbed, Laynre gave to him her prized possession, a worn-out mantle passed down from her ancestors to her. Her final words to him to him were that he was “more then just his father’s son” hinting that she both knew his real identity and that she trained him for some at the time unknown reason. Upon donning the mantle, Dz discovered the ancient magic locked away in it, using it’s vast storage of magical energy as a “battery” for his magic and his “Ranylle Magic” to draw it out for his conjuration. Dz, at that point became a prominent member of the Synreth community, living a blissful life as the village’s watchful protector against the hostile creatures roaming nearby, almost completely forgetting about the outside world for the time being. 'Joining the “Rebellion”' For nearly seven years Dz remained in the village of Synreth, until one faithful day when three rebels fleeing from the northern town came searching for “powerful allies” to help them in their rebellion. Seeking a way to get to and navigate around the city of Anilozk without arising suspicion, Dz offered to act as their guide. While it was true that he wanted to guide and safeguard these travelers to safely to Anilozk, he secretly wanted to see what had become of this since his departure, not once having returned to the city since his exilement. Although originally Dz only came along with these strangers as an excuse to inquire the state of the Church he was commanded, Dz eventually became a permanent member of the rebellion’s party, forming relationships with others as his new self “Dz” rather then “Viedzmia” his old self. Of his relationships, his friendship with the Vlthelusian Tribesmen named “Chi” as well as his comradely with Former Order Knight and Mage Skoviezk would become the most significant and defining of his transition between Dz and Viedzmia. '(Volume 2)' …To be edited later Following the return of Skoviezk after his keignification process, Kait theorized that wounds inflicted upon individuals by keign beings would soon become keignified themselves. Both Chi and Dz, under heavy protest as they had show absolutely no signs of infection what-so-ever, underwent “observation” and “experimentation” by Kait. However, it was Kait’s experiment that forced the dormant Keign cells to awaken; transforming Chi and Dz into their Keign forms. Carving out a large network of caverns and tunnels beneath the city (idk which one) They transformed the underground into a a whole new world populated by geo-keign creatures. The duo would be taken down by Skoviezk and Sumi, both with superior mastery over their keign forms, and returned to normal following this. '(Volume 3)' With the dawning of the new world following the up rise of Daron’s actions Dz, now officially reclaiming himself as Dz Ranylle, took up the mantle of the Head of the New Church, The Church of Dawn. With his experiences with the Rebellion, Dz attempted his best to change the world’s views on mages, creating an alliance with the Institute and Abyssal Knights to strengthen their bond. When the invasion from the inner rings began on the world Dz made a personnal request to ask Archknight Skoviezk to lead the frontlines against the invading forces. Hearing of Sumi’s involvement with this decision as well as her “death” Dz would decide that this conflict was more serious a problem then just one organization could solve. Leading the Church forces North, Dz would face the Twilight Archdemon, Myrtha, and demand their departure from their world. Following the conflict and massacre on both sides, Dz would die at the hands of Myrtha, and would later be reborn as the Archdemon Vaidakl. Powers & Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Relations Skoviezk von Krieger 'Chivethienthianastra Yuviellesiethra Uuyiu of Vlthelusia' 'Sumi' 'F.I.O.N.A.' ''(The Archer) Wygtner Ranylle Carius Ygyri Lanrya'' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Quotes *(To Chi) "That is a Brick, used for constructing buildings and houses due to it’s much more stable struc-" *(To party upon arriving at the Holy City) "The Empire of the Church is built upon the work and labor of the people and subjects that it protects from harm’s way. In order to do that, structure and stability must be maintained. If a single brick falls out of place, the entire structure will begin to collapse." Trivia *Despite the obvious use of magical abilities, natural affinity towards sensing and "feeling" magics around him, and adept magical abilities, Dz believed himself to still be an ordinary human, not a mage, for many years. (up until the destruction of the Southern Capital where his realization finally occurred) *Dz is the oldest character to join the party, being 43 years old when Claire and the party find him. **This is only true biologically as Claire, Kait, and Keri are chronologically older then Dz by over 70 years. Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Church Category:The Four Lords